doughlingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doughlings Wiki
Welcome to the Doughlings: Arcade Wiki Welcome to the official Wiki page of Doughllings: Arcade Here you can find plenty of information about the game, characters, powers and more. Doughlings is now available for Steam: http://store.steampowered.com/app/747470/Doughlings_Arcade/ What is Doughlings? Doughlings: Arcade brings unique gameplay mechanics through its interesting characters and the world while combining together the best that all known Arkanoid games have to offer, polished with a modern look and design. An Old Friend with a New Look Nothing is better than a familiar face. In Doughlings, you will feel right at home with classic gameplay mechanics, power-ups, and challenging levels. Don't let Morpheus lose his ball and try to clear the screen with everything you got! It's Showtime Baby! Forget the traditional brick breaker power-ups. Doughlings presents ‘Show-Off’s--super abilities that you can unleash to change the course of every level. With each character a unique ‘Show Off’ ability will be yours. Use them wisely. Rewrite Your DNA Find the hidden DNAs and morph into 6 different personas in each level. Unlock them all and collect elixirs to activate new and even more powerful abilities. Stay Strong, Stay Alive Complete the harder levels to face new enemies that present game changing challenges. Killers, psychos, ghosts, you name it! Nobody said it was going to be easy so get ready! Create, Test and Share You think you can create the most bad*** level? Go and create your own levels with all the targets and characters available in Doughlings. Share them with the world and play other levels created by players from around the globe! GAME FEATURES * Classic breakout gameplay with new mechanics. * 6 different characters with unique superpowers. * Special abilities to unlock for each character to help you along your journey. * 90 levels to play and challenge your skills. * Lots of different targets to face and destroy. * Create your own levels with the level editor. * Dozens of achievements to complete. Story Doughlings is a story about peaceful creatures who live happily in their own dimension. These peaceful creatures love watching other cultures and impersonating them. But one day a meteor crashes into their village and leaks a poisonous gas that affects them all one by one. Those that fall ill start to go mad and turn into stones. Dr. Morpheus, the only one who is not sick, seeks a cure to help his people. As soon as he invents the magical ball, the mad folk attack Dr. Morpheus. So he grabs the ball and promises to save his people, like a hero Gameplay Level Editor Get ready to create your own level with every character and target in Doughlings. Test your skills, share with the world and player levels from other players to show who is the boss. Characters (DNA) Doughlings features 7 different characters instead of only power-ups like the other breakout games do. The player can become one of those characters for a limited amount of time by collecting the DNA sprites during gameplay. Show Off The player can activate a unique ability for each persona via the Show Off mechanic. These special abilities were designed not only for attacking but also to create alternative strategies within the gameplay. Targets There are 12 unique targets in Doughlings that the players will face. These targets are not just there to make levels harder but also to create alternative gameplay options for players. Lab Upgrade is one of the key elements of Doughlings. To proceed to further levels, players have to upgrade their characters with the elixir they collect in the game. Each upgrade gives special benefits to each character actions. To upgrade any character, a specific amount of Elixir need to be paid. Follow Us ] Category:Browse